broken promises
by water.colored.angel
Summary: how many times can one promise be broken? What will happen if Alice forgets the very important promise she made with Tarrant? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**An~ Don't own Alice in Wonderland or any characters.**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

It's been three years but I'm finally done with the things that had to be done. But i was going to keep good on my word to everyone, especially Tarrent. I've been harboring feelings for him and they've only increased on my journey to China and back. This is my last night of being apart from underland. I planned to leave early in the morning to the garden and find the rabbit hole. I told my mother that i was going to leave to go back to China.

~~~morning~~~

I quickly grabbed my bag that had some foreign fabric and ribbons. Then down the stairs and towards the maze that I memorized from heart. I remembered where I had once followed a little white rabbit that wore a jacket and had a pocket watch. Followed the route and found the hole and jumped.

But what I didn't expect that things were different. I hit my head on something and passed out. I awoke hours in a powdery blue. I looked around and could not remember where I was. I looked side to side and found a man with a Top Hat sitting in a rocking chair next to the bed. He was smiling at me.

"I like you're top hat." I said pulling the blanket up around me as I sat up. He had a huge smile on his face. He looked familiar but I couldn't place a name to his face. "But I got a question, do I know you?" He looked heart broken by the question.

"Alice, you remember me don't you?" His eyes went from a green to a blueish gray.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember you." I said with a frown.

"B-b-but you have to. The l-last time you f-forgot to. But you promised you would remember!" He said like a child. I just noticed how white he was and the markings around his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry but I can't remember you." I said and all of the sudden my head started to ach where I had hit it. "Your name is uh the mad hatter." I could remember that but nothing else. He shook his head and stood up.

"Damn it! You promised you would remember this time! You have a bad habit about breaking your promises." He tsk-ed me. His eyes were an orangey color. "Why can't you keep any of your promises?"

"I'm sorry!" I could feel tears meet my eyes. "I know I should remember you but I don't!" He shook his head and stormed out.

"I'll send the Queen." He yelled over his shoulder. He was mad and I just sat there under the blanket. I felt the stinging of tears. Later the white queen walked in with her grace and fluttered over to me and sat very softly on the corner of my bed.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

"Of course your the white Queen of underland." I answered with horsey voice from crying.

"But you can't remember Tarrant?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Strange. Do you remember the others? Like the Door mouse?"

"How could I not?" I asked.

"Tarrant won't be happy with this information, but than again you did hit your head pretty hard." She lightly shook her head. "You will just have to reintroduce you two." I just nodded. "When you feel better you can come to the dinning hall and we can have a party for your return."

"I don't need a party." I objected.

"Of course you do, your the champion of underland." She insisted.

"Fine." I gave in to the idea. She gave me a huge smile and stood up from the end of the bed.

"Do you want the party to be tonight or tomorrow?" She asked.

"I guesses I can do it later today." I gave her a smile. She nodded and glided towards the door and left. I slid down and rested my head on the pillow. Ugh, no even here I can't get any rest. I fell lightly into light sleep.

* * *

**(DREAM)**

I was sitting at a long table at one of the heads of the table. There was a march hare that was very twitch and a small mouse across from the march hare. The mouse was sitting in a cup that was sitting on it's side. There was a big old windmill. I looked at the end of the tea party table and saw a very white man with bright fire red hair. He was looking down so I couldn't see his face but I knew who he was. Weirdly his hat was not on his head.

"Hatter!" I squealed in joy to see him. He slowly looked up at me. He had dark rings under his eyes.

"What did you call me lass?" He asked. I couldn't help but give him a huge smile.

"Hatter!"

"Ha!" It was humorless little laugh. "Strange lass. How can you member me now but nae in the awake realm?" He hissed the question.

"What? How in the world could I ever forget you?" I asked. He shook his head back and forth.

"Do ye' even know my name?" He asked. There was no noise for what seemed like forever. "Tis Tarrant!"

"T-Tarrant." I tested on my tongue which had a nice sound. His eyes were turning orange color. "Tarrant! Everything okay!"

"Nottin is fine! Ye' forgot ye' promise!" He hissed. "Ye' can't member my name!"

"I do remember your name! I would never forget the person I love!" The second I realize what I just said I could feel my face blush. His eyes change from a orange to a pink to blue.

"I wish ye' could remember my name, but sadly you can't. Maybe it was the fall but every time you come back from the other world you forget me. It never get's any easier for me. The cut just get's deeper and deeper." His eyes were a deep blue. I felt tears again threaten to fall. Everything went dark and dark.

* * *

**First chapter done! Please Read & Review. Tell me if it is any good or not, and if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~ I don't own anything! Just the plot and little ideas.**

* * *

I sat up in the bed. I yawned and stretched. I look around and there was a fish butler at the door.

"Ah miss Kingsleigh, you've awoken. The queen has started the party but it will officially begin once you arrive." The fish says politely.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Time holds no meaning here. It is mid evening though." He answers.

"What should I wear?"

"The Queen has something laid out for you." He says as he waddles out of the room. I stood up from the bed. I had a white night gown on right now. I walk over to my closet. Hanging on the back of the door was a blue silk dress. It was beautiful. I took it into my bathroom and hung it on the back of the door. I turned the shower on. Once the water was nice and warm. I slip out of the nightgown and into the shower.

"Oh, sweet warmth." I murmured. Once I was done washing myself I turn the water off and step out. I toweled myself dry. I slip the blue silk dress. It hugged my body nicely. It has a slit on the right side that started at my knee. I look in the mirror and decide to leave my hair down. I walk out in to my room and walk over to my closet once again. At the bottom of the closet it has a few different pairs of shoes. There was black ballet flats that I picked out. I walk out to the living room to find the man with the big hat sitting on the couch. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Hello, uh, Mad Hatter." I said. He looked up at me. He looked in awe at me making me blush.

"Alice, you look beautiful." He stood up and walked over to me. He was taller than me by a lot. He leaned down and before I knew it his lips had found mine. His lips were rough and warm and kind of salty. I was startled but after a minute I tried to back up. But his hand kept me close to his body. Strangely I wanted this but I did not know why. A few seconds later he let me go. I gasped. Without any thought my hand raised and slapped him.

"You can't just kiss girls like that." The words left my lips without me truly thinking of what I just said. At first he was shocked, then sad then mad. He grabbed my hand.

"Alice," he hissed." That was very naughty of you."

"Hatter you just kissed me." I said.

"Because, I love you." He looked serious. "And you love me too."

"I don't even know you." I said. His eyes started to glow a orange color.

"Yes ye' lass do!" He said sternly. "Ye' lass knows who I is. Ye' mine as I is ye''es."

"I-I don't know you!" I cried.

"Ye can't keep any promises can ye?" He asks.

"I know I should know you but I just can't." I cried.

"Ye member me in ye dream." He said sadly. "Why can't ye member me now? Ye' making me insane." His one arm that was wrapped around me pulled me closer.

"Hatter," I started.

"Tarrent! My name is Tarrent not hatter." He corrected me.

"I'm sorry Tarrent." I apologize.

"Just say ye love me lass, that's all I want." He kissed my forehead.

"I-I just can't say that not now." I stuttered. "I need time." His eyes became a blueish color. His grip on me loosened.

"Let me take you to the party." He said.

"Fine." I smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to type a little bit. I'll make the next chapter longer.**


End file.
